


Old Habits

by Tekimimotaku



Series: Birb!Robin [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekimimotaku/pseuds/Tekimimotaku
Summary: Just Robin being adorable. Old habits die hard.Thanks to Twilightsymphony for the inspiration!





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but most of these little extras will be. I hope it's cute enough to make up for it though!

Chrom sighed, exhausted from the long day. War meant _lots_ of walking. He gave a small internal prayer to whoever set up his tent for him, and brushed aside the entry flap to walk inside. He paused, observing Robin with a growing smile. The man was looking at his pillow that had served as his bed when he was cursed, brow furrowed in deep thought. After a moment, Robin shrugged and dropped to the ground. He placed his pillow right next to Chrom's, in its usual place, and curled up perpendicular to Chrom's bedroll.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know," Chrom teased. Robin jumped a little and shot a pout-glare hybrid over his shoulder. Chrom laughed fondly, and poked his head back outside. He got Cordelia's attention, and waved her over. She peeked into the tent, and stiffled a chuckle at Robin (who's pouting had increased in intensity). She left, and came back with an extra bedroll, before leaving again with a smile.

\----

Chrom couldn't sleep. He had puzzled over what was missing for the better part of an hour, before realizing that it was Robin. He was too far away. Evidently, the Exalt had gotten too used to a bird settled on his cheek, chest, or neck as he slept. Chrom grumbled a little and rolled onto his side, facing Robin. He stared at the other man's back for about twenty seconds before Robin spoke up.

"I can feel you staring."

"I can't sleep. You're the most interesting thing in this tent."

"I'm a thing now?"

"What, no. No, wait I meant… you know what I meant!"

Robin laughed quietly, then sighed. "I can't sleep either…"

Silence fell over them.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want…"

"Do I want what?"

"Uh, well…"

"Chrom."

"Do you want to sleep over here?"

Robin muttered something that sounded vaguely like he was thanking a higher power, and moved his bedroll directly next to Chrom's faster than the Exalt thought possible. Then he buried his face in Chrom's neck, and relaxed. Chrom blinked, then mentally shrugged. He pressed a kiss to Robin's head, as he normally did when the other was being particularly cute, and relaxed as well.

Come dawn, Lissa found them wrapped in each other's embrace, sleeping soundly.


End file.
